Sorry, it's too late
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: A midnight call between Klaus and Caroline. Is it flirting?


**Summary: **A midnight call between Klaus and Caroline.

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries (tv show)

**Pairing:** Klaus and Caroline, as the summary implies.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer**: CW owns the right for everything of TVD, L.J. Smith wrote the awesome book series in which there were no Klaroline. Joseph Morgan plays Klaus wonderfully and Candice Accola plays Caroline. We love them both. Julie Plec tried to write well. That's all. This is just a way to kill time.

**Note: **Sorry, for these who read my other stories. Not in mood for them. I try to write and I can't even finish. So I'll keep with dabbles. They make me happy.

**Too Late**

* * *

"Hello"

When the voice talks pretty much after midnight Klaus, still laying on his bed, has to check his phone to make sure of who is speaking. He first thing that it's a joke, she calling so late provably during or after a party being drunk and all. Then he thinks she might be trying to distract him but there is not failure-team-Damon near. So he goes with the most obvious option.

She called the wrong number.

"Wrong number" he says.

"What wrong number!?" he wonders why she is screaming. As usually she doesn't sound too happy to hear him so he is not surprised. "You said we are friends, right?"

He did.

"Yes" he answers. "I said that"

"Friends can call other friends at midnight, right?"

Can they?

"I guess so"

So she didn't get the wrong number. Klaus stands from his bed looking around checking out the window to see what was happening outside. The silent line as Caroline didn't say anything (maybe thinking what to say) allowed him to pay attention to the house. Waiting to hear someone walking in the halls.

No sound.

"Why are you calling at this time?"

"Well, here's the thing. I was readying a book settled about the 1700s and I got questions. As you were already breaking havoc by that time I thought you could answer them. And as you don't sleep…" She left the sentence there.

"I do"

"Do _what_?"

"Sleep"

"You sleep?" she said that making it sound like she asked '_You dye your hair?_'

"Yes, and I enjoy it as much as I can"

"Sorry, I really though you didn't sleep. You know, being the devil and everything… I must admit. I'm shocked you know you do sleep. And now you'll day you can go and walk inside church without burning and turning to ashes?" Caroline's tone told him she was joking.

"Yeah, and they love me there. Nuns specially"

"I'm not a fan of your answer. It's creepy"

"It's not. Your midnight call is creepy. You said no flirting" And she did. After agreeing being friends her _no-flirt-or-no-friends_ rule was made clear by Caroline's text message.

"I'm not flirting. _You _called in the middle of the night, not me"

Of course, he didn't get an answer for that.

"So, are you going to tell me about the 1700s?"

"Of course. What topic? Or place."

"France. Round the 1790"

Caroline had been readying about the French Revolution. Interesting, he thinks. Klaus liked she wasn't readying any book but history of the royal times. He guessed she was readying about Marie Antoinette. And he guessed right, she let him know. She wants to know something and Klaus gets her the answer. How it was in the 1700s, how was the society, was it as bad as it seemed? Did such a large quantity or people die in the guillotine?

"Thank you, I was with the book all afternoon and when I finished by twelve I could help but have so many questions." She whispers now, it's a secret. She did not just say 'thank you' to Niklaus Mikaelson.

He laughs softly and says it was nothing and then they say good night and hang the call. Seconds later a 'thank you' text from Caroline comes. And then a 'really, thank you'. Klaus can't help but answer 'Don't worry, sweetheart. It was nothing' which Caroline's text tells him she thinks it's a flirty comment. Klaus let's her know it's her the one bringing the flirt topic up to discussion all the time. And that he behaves like a grown mature man. Caroline tells him with a laugh and calls him old. 'Oh, Lord. Please stop flirting with me! THIS IS INDECENT!" is Klaus reply.

Caroline swears she can hear his evil (MUAHAHAHA) laugh.

_Kid._

* * *

**Note 2: **English is not my first language, it's my third! I hope it wasn't too obvious. I work quite hard on my English :)

**Do I deserve a review? ;)**


End file.
